1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to thin film structures including a metal seed layer and/or methods of forming an oxide thin film on a transparent conductive substrate by using the metal seed layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a transparent device uses, as an electrode, a conductive thin film formed of a transparent conductive inorganic material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO). In order to manufacture a logic device such as a transistor by using a transparent conductive thin film, an oxide film is typically formed on the transparent conductive thin film. However, it is generally difficult to form the oxide film having characteristics that are required by the logic device on a surface of the transparent conductive thin film such as an ITO thin film. For example, when an oxide film is deposited on a surface of an ITO thin film by using atomic layer deposition (ALD), it is difficult to apply the oxide film that is deposited on the surface of the ITO thin film to a logic device because the oxide film has a low breakdown voltage.